The present invention relates to a light sensitive composition, a light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor and an image formation method, and particular to a light sensitive composition, a light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor and an image formation method used in CTP (Computer To Plate), which records digital data employing an infrared laser.
A planographic printing plate is obtained by imagewise exposing a planographic printing plate precursor to harden exposed portions, dissolving the non-exposed portions of the exposed precursor with a developer, washing the resulting precursor with water, and finisher gum treating the washed precursor. Recently, a method has been studied in which a planographic printing plate precursor is digitally exposed based on image information employing laser ray, and developed with a developer to form an image with high resolution and high sharpness. As one embodiment, there is a system manufacturing a planographic printing plate in which a light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor is scanning exposed employing a light source modulated with an image signal transmitted by communication line or output signal from an electronic plate making system or an image processing system.
However, a conventional planographic printing plate precursor employing a diazo resin has problem in that spectral sensitization to suit a wavelength of laser ray and obtain high sensitivity is difficult.
Recently, a planographic printing plate precursor comprising a photopolymerizable light sensitive layer containing a photopolymerization initiator has been noted as a printing plate precursor for digital exposure employing a laser light, since it is possible to provide a light sensitive layer highly sensitive to the laser light. A printing plate precursor for CTP recording digital data employing such a laser light is required to be more highly light-sensitive for the purpose of carrying out recording in a short time.
The planographic printing plate precursor is said to be suitable for forming an image with high sensitivity which comprises a photopolymerizable light sensitive layer containing a photopolymerization initiator, since the photopolymerization initiator imagewise generates radicals on imagewise exposure, and the resulting radicals cause radical chain polymerization as radical initiating species.
As a method for adapting a photopolymerizable composition to a laser light in CTP, a technique is known and put into practical use in which a spectral sensitizing dye having sensitivity to a wavelength of the laser light is used in combination with a radical generating agent which is dissociated by energy transfer or electron transfer from the spectral sensitizing dye to generate radicals.
In the conventional CTP system which employs a photopolymerizable composition containing the photopolymerization initiator and the spectral sensitizing dye described above in combination with a visible light source having a longer wavelength such as an Ar laser (488 nm) or an FD-YAG laser (532 nm) as a light source, writing at a higher speed is required for the purpose of increasing productivity of printing plate in the plate making process. However, such a purpose has not yet been attained, since output of the light source is not sufficiently high, or sensitivity of the planographic printing plate precursor is not so high.
In recent years, semiconductor lasers employing, for example, InGaN type material, which can continuously emit light with a wavelength of from 380 to 430 nm, are about to be put into practical use. A scanning exposure system employing light with such a short wavelength as a light source has advantages providing sufficient output and an economical system, since the semiconductor laser can be structurally manufactured at low cost. Further, a planographic printing plate precursor to be applied to the above light source has a spectral sensitivity shorter than that of a planographic printing plate precursor to be applied to a system employing a conventional FD-YAG laser or Ar laser, and therefore, operation under safe light is easy.
Several photopolymerizable compositions are known which can be applied to the semiconductor laser with the short wavelength. The light sensitive compositions are disclosed and proposed in for example, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 2001-42524, 2000-309724, 2000-258910, 2000-206690, 2000-147763, and 2000-98605.
However, the photopolymerizable compositions proposed above, when applied to a planographic printing plate precursor for CTP, have problems in that sensitivity is insufficient, sensitivity is lowered during a long term storage, and unexposed portions are hardened due to dark reaction, which results in staining during printing. Technique solving the above problems has been required.
The present invention has been made in view of the above. An object of the invention is to provide a light sensitive composition, a light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor, and image formation method which provide high sensitivity and excellent storage stability.
[Means for Solving the Problems]
The above objects of the invention can be attained by the followings:
1. A light sensitive composition containing a compound represented by the following formula (1): 
xe2x80x83wherein R1, R2 and R3 independently represent a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group, provided that R1 and R2 may combine with each other to form a ring or R2 and R3 may combine with each other to form a ring.
2. The light sensitive composition of item 1 above, wherein the formula (1) is represented by the following formula (2): 
xe2x80x83wherein R4 represents a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group; R5 and R6 represent a radical and combine with each other to form a ring; and X1 and X2 independently represent xe2x80x94CR7R8xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94, in which R7, R8, and R9 independently represent a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group.
3. The light sensitive composition of item 1 above, wherein the light sensitive composition contains a monomer having an addition polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated bond.
4. The light sensitive composition of item 3 above, wherein the light sensitive composition further contains a compound represented by the following formula (3) or (4): 
xe2x80x83wherein R10 and R11 independently represent a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group; and R12 represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group, 
xe2x80x83wherein R13 represents a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group; R14 and R15 independently represent a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, provided that R14 and R15 may combine with each other to form a ring; R16 and R17 independently represent a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, provided that R16 and R17 may combine with each other to form a ring; X3 represents xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90NR18, or xe2x95x90S in which R18 represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group.
5. The light sensitive composition of item 1 above, wherein the light sensitive composition further contains a titanocene compound.
6. A light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor comprising a support, and provided thereon, a photopolymerizable light sensitive layer comprising a light sensitive composition containing a compound represented by formula (1) above.
7. The light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of item 6 above, wherein the formula (1) is represented by formula (2) above.
8. The light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of item 6 above, wherein the light sensitive composition contains a monomer having an addition polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated bond.
9. The light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of item 8 above, wherein the light sensitive composition further contains a compound represented by formula (3) or (4) above.
10. The light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of item 6 above, wherein the light sensitive composition further contains a titanocene compound.
11. An image formation method comprising the step of imagewise exposing a light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor to light with a wavelength of from 380 to 430 nm, the precursor comprising a support, and provided thereon, a photopolymerizable light sensitive layer comprising a light sensitive composition containing a compound represented by formula (1) above.
21. A light sensitive composition containing a compound represented by formula (1) above.
22. The light sensitive composition of item 21 above, wherein the formula (1) is represented by formula (2) above.
23. The light sensitive composition of item 21 or 22 above, wherein the light sensitive composition contains a monomer having an addition polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated bond.
24. The light sensitive composition of item 23 above, wherein the light sensitive composition further contains a compound represented by formula (3) or (4) above.
25. The light sensitive composition of any one of items 21 through 24 above, wherein the light sensitive composition contains a titanocene compound.
26. A light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor comprising a support having a hydrophilic surface, and a photopolymerizable light sensitive layer containing the light sensitive composition of any one of items 21 through 25 above provided on the hydrophilic surface.
27. An image formation method comprising the step of imagewise exposing the light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of item 26 above to light with a wavelength of from 380 to 430 nm.
In view of the above, the present inventor has made an extensive study, and has found that use of a compound represented by formula (1) or (2) provides high spectral sensitivity and excellent storage stability in a system which employs as a light source a semiconductor laser with an emission wavelength of from 380 to 430 which is a short wavelength.
Further, the present inventor has found that use of a photopolymerization initiator represented by formula (3) or (4) or a titanocene compound provides a light sensitive composition with high sensitivity and excellent storage stability.
Next, the present invention will be explained in detail.
The light sensitive composition of the invention contains a compound represented by formula (1) above.
In formula (1) above, R1, R2 and R3 independently represent a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group, provided that R1 and R2 may combine with each other to form a ring or R2 and R3 may combine with each other to form a ring.
Examples of the alkyl group, the alkenyl group, the aryl group, or the heterocyclic group represented by R1, R2 and R3 include for example, a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, a butyl group, an isopropyl group, an isobutyl group, an isopentyl group, tert-butyl group, a vinyl group, a 2-propenyl group, or a 3-butenyl group, a phenyl group, or a naphthyl group, a pyrrole ring, an imidazole ring, a pyrazole ring, an oxazole ring, a thiazole ring, an oxadiazole ring, a thiadiazole ring, a benzimidazole ring, a pyridine ring, a furan ring, a thiophene ring, a coumarone ring, a coumarin ring, a pyrrolidone ring, a piperidine ring, a morpholine ring, a sulfolane ring, a tetrahydrofuran ring, and a tetrahydropyrane ring. Examples of the substituted alkyl group, the substituted alkenyl group, the substituted aryl group or the unsubstituted heterocyclic group represented by R1, R2 and R3 include.
In the invention, the formula (1) is preferably represented by formula (2) above.
In formula (2), R4 represents a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group; R5 and R6 combine with each other to form a ring; and X1 and X2 independently represent xe2x80x94CR7R8xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NR9xe2x80x94, in which R7, R8, and R9 independently represent a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group.
Examples of the alkyl group represented by R4 include a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, a butyl group, a hexyl group, an octyl group, a decyl group, a dodecyl group, an isopropyl group, an isobutyl group, an isopentyl group, a tert-butyl group or a 2-ethylhexyl group. Examples of the alkenyl group represented by R4 include a vinyl group, a 2-propenyl group, or a 3-butenyl group, a 1-methyl-3-propenyl group, 3-pentenyl group, a 1-methyl-3-butenyl group or a 4-hexenyl group. Examples of the aryl group represented by R4 include a phenyl group or a naphthyl group. Examples of the heterocyclic group represented by R4 include heterocyclic groups derived from 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic rings such as a pyrrole ring, an imidazole ring, a pyrazole ring, an oxazole ring, a thiazole ring, an oxadiazole ring, a thiadiazole ring, a benzimidazole ring, a pyridine ring, a furan ring, a thiophene ring, a coumarone ring, a coumarin ring, a pyrrolidone ring, a piperidine ring, a morpholine ring, a sulfolane ring, a tetrahydrofuran ring, and tetrahydropyrane. Examples of the substituted alkyl group, the substituted alkenyl group, the substituted aryl group or the unsubstituted heterocyclic group represented by R4 include the same as those denoted in R1, R2 and R3 above.
Examples of the substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, the substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group the substituted or unsubstituted aryl group or the substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group represented by R7, R8, or R9 include the same as those denoted in R4 above.
In the invention, the compound (hereinafter referred to also as spectral sensitizing dye in the invention) represented by formula (1) or (2) can be prepared according to conventional synthetic methods well known in the art.
The spectral sensitizing dye in the invention represented by formula (1) or (2) are dissolved in a solvent such as water or an organic solvent to obtain a dye solution, and added to the light sensitive composition. Examples of the organic solvent include alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol or butanol, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, or cyclohexanone, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, or xylene, glycols such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, or hexylene glycol, glycol ethers such as ethyl cellosolve, butyl cellosolve, ethyl carbitol, butyl carbitol, diethyl cellosolve, or diethyl carbitol, N-methyl pyrrolidone, and dimethylformamide. The organic solvents can be used singly or in combination of two or more kinds thereof.
The content of the spectral sensitizing dye in the invention represented by formula (1) or (2) in the light sensitive-composition is not specifically limited, but is preferably from 0.1 to 10 parts by weight, and more preferably from 0.5 to 5 parts by weight, based on 100 parts of the solid components of the light sensitive composition.
Examples of the spectral sensitizing dye in the invention represented by formula (1) or (2) are listed below, but are not limited thereto. 
The light sensitive composition of the invention preferably contains a compound (hereinafter referred to also as the photopolymerization initiator in the invention) represented by formula (3) or (4) above.
Firstly, the photopolymerization initiator in the invention represented by formula (3) will be explained.
In formula (3), R10 and R11 independently represent a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group; and R12 represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group.
Examples of the substituted or unsubstituted aryl group represented by R10 and R11 or the substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, the substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, the substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, or the substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group represented by R12 are the same as those denoted in R4 of formula (2) above.
The photopolymerization initiator in the invention represented by formula (3) above can be prepared according to conventional synthetic methods well known in the art.
The photopolymerization initiator in the invention represented by formula (3) is dissolved in an appropriate solvent such as an organic solvent to obtain a photopolymerization initiator solution, and added to the light sensitive composition. Examples of the organic solvent include the organic solvents described above.
The content of the photopolymerization initiator in the invention represented by formula (3) in the light sensitive composition is not specifically limited, but is preferably from 0.1 to 10 parts by weight, and more preferably from 1 to 10 parts by weight, based on 100 parts of the solid components of the light sensitive composition.
Examples of the photopolymerization initiator in the invention represented by formula (3) are listed below, but are not limited thereto. 
Next, the photopolymerization initiator in the invention represented by formula (4) will be explained.
In formula (4), R13 represents a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group. R14 and R15 independently represent a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, provided that R14 and R15 may combine with each other to form a ring. R16 and R17 independently represent a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, provided that R16 and R17 may combine with each other to form a ring. X3 represents xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90NR18, or xe2x95x90S in which R18 represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group.
Examples of the substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, the substituted or unsubstituted aryl group and the substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic group regarding R13 through R18 are the same as those denoted in R4 of formula (2) above. Examples of the substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group represented by R18 include methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, n-butoxy, iso-butoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, methoxycarbonylmethoxy, benzyloxy, and phenethyloxy.
The photopolymerization initiator in the invention represented by formula (4) above can be prepared according to conventional synthetic methods well known in the art.
The photopolymerization initiator in the invention represented by formula (4) is dissolved in an appropriate solvent such as an organic solvent to obtain a photopolymerization initiator solution, and added to the light sensitive composition. Examples of the organic solvent include the organic solvents described above.
The content of the photopolymerization initiator in the invention represented by formula (4) in the light sensitive composition is not specifically limited, but is preferably from 0.1 to 10 parts by weight, and more preferably from 1 to 10 parts by weight, based on 100 parts of the solid components of the light sensitive composition.
Examples of the photopolymerization initiator in the invention represented by formula (4) are listed below, but are not limited thereto. 
The light sensitive composition of the invention preferably contains a titanocene compound.
Examples of the titanocene compound used in the invention include di-cyclopentadienyl-Ti-dichloride, dicyclopentadienyl-Ti-bisphenyl, dicyclopentadienyl-Ti-bis-2,3,4,5,6-pentafluorophenyl, dicyclopentadienyl-Ti-bis-2,3,5,6-tetrafluorophenyl, dicyclopentadienyl-Ti-bis-2,4,6-trifluorophenyl, dicyclopentadienyl-Ti-bis-2,6-difluorophenyl, dicyclopentadienyl-Ti-bis-2,4-difluorophenyl, di-methylcyclopentadienyl-Ti-bis-2,3,4,5,6-pentafluorophenyl, di-methylcyclopentadienyl-Ti-bis-2,3,5,6-tetrafluorophenyl, di-methylcyclopentadienyl-Ti-bis-2,4-difluorophenyl, and bis (cyclopentadienyl)-bis (2,6-difluoro-3-(pyrryl)phenyl) titanium (IRUGACURE 784, produced by Ciba Specialty Co., Ltd.), but are not limited thereto.
Constitution of the light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of the invention and the image formation method of the invention will be detailed below.
(Support)
Supports used in the light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of the invention (hereinafter referred to also as the printing plate precursor of the invention) include a paper sheet, a plastic film (polyethylene, polypropylene, or polystyrene film, etc.) laminated paper sheet, a plate of a metal such as aluminum, (including aluminum alloy), zinc or copper, a film of a plastic such as cellulose diacetate, cellulose triacetate, cellulose propionate, polyethylene terephthalate, polyethylene, polypropylene, polycarbonate or polyvinyl acetal, a paper sheet or plastic film deposited or laminated with the above-described metal, and an iron plate plated with aluminum or chromium. Among the above, the aluminum plate is preferably used, and may be a pure aluminum plate or an aluminum alloy plate.
As the aluminum alloy, there can be used various ones including an alloy of aluminum and a metal such as silicon, copper, manganese, magnesium, chromium, zinc, lead, bismuth, nickel, titanium, sodium or iron.
It is preferable that the support in the invention is subjected to degreasing treatment for removing rolling oil prior to surface roughening (graining). The degreasing treatments include degreasing treatment employing solvents such as trichlene and thinner, and an emulsion degreasing treatment employing an emulsion such as kerosene or triethanol. It is also possible to use an aqueous alkali solution such as caustic soda for the degreasing treatment. When an aqueous alkali solution such as caustic soda is used for the degreasing treatment, it is possible to remove soils and an oxidized film which can not be removed by the above-mentioned degreasing treatment alone. When an aqueous alkali solution such as caustic soda is used for the degreasing treatment, the resulting support is preferably subjected to desmut treatment in an aqueous solution of an acid such as phosphoric acid, nitric acid, sulfuric acid, chromic acid, or a mixture thereof, since smut is produced on the surface of the support. The surface roughening methods include a mechanical surface roughening method and an electrolytic surface roughening method electrolytically etching the support surface.
Though there is no restriction for the mechanical surface roughening method, a brushing roughening method and a honing roughening method are preferable. The brushing roughening method is carried out by rubbing the surface of the support with a rotating brush with a brush hair with a diameter of 0.2 to 0.8 mm, while supplying slurry in which volcanic ash particles with a particle size of 10 to 100 xcexcm are dispersed in water to the surface of the support. The honing roughening method is carried out by ejecting obliquely slurry with pressure applied from nozzles to the surface of the support, the slurry containing volcanic ash particles with a particle size of 10 to 100 xcexcm dispersed in water. A surface roughening can be also carried out by laminating a support surface with a sheet on the surface of which abrading particles with a particle size of from 10 to 100 xcexcm was coated at intervals of 100 to 200 xcexcm and at a density of 2.5 xc3x97103 to 10 xc3x97103/cm2, and applying pressure to the sheet to transfer the roughened pattern of the sheet and roughen the surface of the support.
After the support has been roughened mechanically, it is preferably dipped in an acid or an aqueous alkali solution in order to remove abrasives and aluminum dust, etc. which have been embedded in the surface of the support. Examples of the acid include sulfuric acid, persulfuric acid, hydrofluoric acid, phosphoric acid, nitric acid and hydrochloric acid, and examples of the alkali include sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide. Among those mentioned above, an aqueous alkali solution of for example, sodium hydroxide is preferably used. The dissolution amount of aluminum in the support surface is preferably 0.5 to 5 g/m2. After the support has been dipped in the aqueous alkali solution, it is preferable for the support to be dipped in an acid such as phosphoric acid, nitric acid, sulfuric acid and chromic acid, or in a mixed acid thereof, for neutralization.
Though there is no restriction for the electrolytic surface roughening method, a method in which the support is electrolytically surface roughened in an acidic electrolytic solution. Though an acidic electrolytic solution generally used for the electrolytic surface roughening can be used, it is preferable to use an electrolytic solution of hydrochloric acid or that of nitric acid. The electrolytic surface roughening method disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 48-28123, British Patent No. 896,563 and Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 53-67507 can be used. In the electrolytic surface roughening method, voltage applied is generally from 1 to 50 V, and preferably from 10 to 30 V. The current density used can be selected from the range from 10 to 200 A/dm2, and is preferably from 50 to 150 A/dm2. The quantity of electricity can be selected from the range of from 100 to 5000 C/dm2, and is preferably 100 to 2000 C/dm2. The temperature during the electrolytically surface roughening may be in the range of from 10 to 50xc2x0 C., and is preferably from 15 to 45xc2x0 C.
When the support is electrolytically surface roughened by using an electrolytic solution of nitric acid, voltage applied is generally from 1 to 50 V, and preferably from 5 to 30 V. The current density used can be selected from the range from 10 to 200 A/dm2, and is preferably from 20 to 100 A/dm2. The quantity of electricity can be selected from the range of from 100 to 5000 C/dm2, and is preferably 100 to 2000 C/dm2. The temperature during the electrolytically surface roughening may be in the range of from 10 to 50xc2x0 C., and is preferably from 15 to 45xc2x0 C. The nitric acid concentration in the electrolytic solution is preferably from 0.1% by weight to 5% by weight. It is possible to optionally add, to the electrolytic solution, nitrates, chlorides, amines, aldehydes, phosphoric acid, chromic acid, boric acid, acetic acid or oxalic acid.
When the support is electrolytically surface roughened by using an electrolytic solution of hydrochloric acid, voltage applied is generally from 1 to 50 V, and preferably from 2 to 30 V. The current density used can be selected from the range from 10 to 200 A/dm2, and is preferably from 50 to 150 A/dm2. The quantity of electricity can be selected from the range of from 100 to 5000 C/dm2, and is preferably 100 to 2000 C/dm2. The temperature during the electrolytically surface roughening may be in the range of from 10 to 50xc2x0 C., and is preferably from 15 to 45xc2x0 C. The hydrochloric acid concentration in the electrolytic solution is preferably from 0.1% by weight to 5% by weight.
After the support has been electrolytically surface roughened, it is preferably dipped in an acid or an aqueous alkali solution in order to remove aluminum dust, etc. produced in the surface of the support. Examples of the acid include sulfuric acid, persulfuric acid, hydrofluoric acid, phosphoric acid, nitric acid and hydrochloric acid, and examples of the alkali include sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide. Among those mentioned above, the aqueous alkali solution is preferably used. The dissolution amount of aluminum in the support surface is preferably 0.5 to 5 g/m2. After the support has been dipped in the aqueous alkali solution, it is preferable for the support to be dipped in an acid such as phosphoric acid, nitric acid, sulfuric acid and chromic acid, or in a mixed acid thereof, for neutralization.
The mechanical surface roughening and electrolytic surface roughening may be carried out singly, and the mechanical surface roughening followed by the electrolytic surface roughening may be carried out.
After the surface roughening, anodizing treatment may be carried out. There is no restriction in particular for the method of anodizing treatment used in the invention, and known methods can be used. The anodizing treatment forms an anodization film on the surface of the support. For the anodizing treatment there is preferably used a method of applying a current density of from 1 to 10 A/dm2 to an aqueous solution containing sulfuric acid and/or phosphoric acid in a concentration of from 10 to 50%, as an electrolytic solution. However, it is also possible to use a method of applying a high current density to sulfuric acid as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,412,768, a method to electrolytically etching the support in phosphoric acid as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,661, or a method of employing a solution containing two or more kinds of chromic acid, oxalic acid, malonic acid, etc. The coated amount of the formed anodization film is suitably 1 to 50 mg/dm2, and preferably 10 to 40 mg/dm2. The coated amount of the formed anodization film can be obtained from the weight difference between the aluminum plates before and after dissolution of the anodization film. The anodization film of the aluminum plate is dissolved employing for example, an aqueous phosphoric acid chromic acid solution which is prepared by dissolving 35 ml of 85% by weight phosphoric acid and 20 g of chromium (IV) oxide in 1 liter of water.
The support which has been subjected to anodizing treatment is optionally subjected to sealing treatment. For the sealing treatment, it is possible to use known methods using hot water, boiling water, steam, a sodium silicate solution, an aqueous dicromate solution, a nitrite solution and an ammonium acetate solution.
After the above treatment, the support is suitably undercoated with a water soluble resin such as polyvinyl phosphonic acid, a polymer or copolymer having a sulfonic acid in the side chain, or polyacrylic acid; a water soluble metal salt such as zinc borate; a yellow dye, an amine salt; and so on. The sol-gel treatment support, which has a functional group capable of causing addition reaction by radicals as a covalent bond, is suitably used.
(Addition Polymerizable Ethylenically Unsaturated Bond-containing Monomer)
In the invention, the light sensitive composition of the invention preferably contains an addition polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated bond-containing monomer.
As the addition polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated bond-containing monomer (hereinafter referred to also as simply monomer) in the invention, known monomers can be used. Examples thereof include a monofunctional acrylate such as 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, 2-hydroxypropyl acrylate, glycerol acrylate, tetrahydrofurfuryl acrylate, phenoxyethyl acrylate, nonylphenoxyethyl acrylate, tetrahydrofurfuryl-oxyethyl acrylate, tetrahydrofurfuryloxyhexanorideacrylate, an ester of 1,3-dioxane-xcex5-caprolactone adduct with acrylic acid, or 1,3-dioxolane acrylate; a methacrylate, itaconate, crotonate or maleate alternative of the above acrylate; a bifunctional acrylate such as ethyleneglycol diacrylate, triethyleneglycol diacrylate, pentaerythritol diacrylate, hydroquinone diacrylate, resorcin diacrylate, hexanediol diacrylate, neopentyl glycol diacrylate, tripropylene glycol diacrylate, hydroxypivalic acid neopentyl glycol diacrylate, neopentyl glycol adipate diacrylate, diacrylate of hydroxypivalic acid neopentyl glycol-xcex5-caprolactone adduct, 2-(2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-hydroxymethyl-5-ethyl-1,3-dioxane diacrylate, tricyclodecanedimethylol acrylate, tricyclodecanedimethylol acrylate-xcex5-caprolactone adduct or 1,6-hexanediol diglycidylether diacrylate; a dimethacrylate, diitaconate, dicrotonate or dimaleate alternative of the above diacrylate; a polyfunctional acrylate such as trimethylolpropane triacrylate, ditrimethylolpropane tetraacrylate, trimethylolethane triacrylate, pentaerythritol triacrylate, pentaerythritol tetraacrylate, dipentaerythritol tetraacrylate, dipentaerythritol pentaacrylate, dipentaerythritol hexacrylate, dipentaerythritol hexacrylate-xcex5-caprolactone adduct, pyrrogallol triacrylate, propionic acid dipentaerythritol triacrylate, propionic acid dipentaerythritol tetraacrylate or hydroxypivalylaldehyde modified dimethylolpropane triacrylate; a methacrylate, itaconate, crotonate or maleate alternative of the above polyfunctional acrylate.
A prepolymer can be used, and examples of the prepolymer include compounds as described later. The prepolymer with a photopolymerizable property, which is obtained by incorporating acrylic acid or methacrylic in an oligomer with an appropriate molecular weight, can be suitably employed. This prepolymer can be used singly, as an admixture of the above described monomers and/or oligomers.
Examples of the prepolymer include polyester (meth)acrylate obtained by incorporating (meth)acrylic acid in a polyester of a polybasic acid such as adipic acid, trimellitic acid, maleic acid, phthalic acid, terephthalic acid, hymic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, glutaric acid, itaconic acid, pyromellitic acid, fumalic acid, pimelic acid, sebatic acid, dodecanic acid or tetrahydrophthalic acid with a polyol such as ethylene glycol, ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, propylene oxide, 1,4-butane diol, triethylene glycol, tetraethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, grycerin, trimethylol propane, pentaerythritol, sorbitol, 1,6-hexanediol or 1,2,6-hexanetriol; an epoxyacrylate such as bisphenol A.epichlorhydrin.(meth)acrylic acid or phenol novolak-epichlorhydrin-(meth)acrylic acid obtained by incorporating (meth)acrylic acid in an epoxy resin; an urethaneacrylate such as ethylene glycol adipic acid.tolylenediisocyanate.2-hydroxyethylacrylate, polyethylene glycol-tolylenediisocyanate-2-hydroxyethylacrylate, hydroxyethylphthalyl methacrylate.xylenediisocyanate, 1,2-polybutadieneglycol.tolylenediisocyanate-2-hydroxyethylacrylate or trimethylolpropane propylene glycol.tolylenediisocyanate.2-hydroxyethylacrylate, obtained by incorporating (meth)acrylic acid in an urethane resin; a silicone acrylate such as polysiloxane acrylate, or polysiloxane.diisocyanate.2-hydroxyethylacrylate; an alkyd modified acrylate obtained by incorporating a methacroyl group in an oil modified alkyd resin; and a spiran resin acrylate.
The light sensitive composition of the invention may contain a monomer such as a phosphazene monomer, triethylene glycol, an EO modified isocyanuric acid diacrylate, an EO modified isocyanuric acid triacrylate, dimethyloltricyclodecane diacrylate, trimethylolpropane acrylate benzoate, an alkylene glycol acrylate, or a urethane modified acrylate, or an addition polymerizable oligomer or prepolymer having a structural unit derived from the above monomer.
The ethylenic monomer used in the invention is preferably a phosphate compound having at least one (meth)acryloyl group. The phosphate compound is a compound having a (meth)acryloyl group in which at least one hydroxyl group of phosphoric acid is esterified, and the phosphate compound is not limited as long as it has a (meth)acryloyl group.
Besides the above compounds, compounds disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 58-212994, 61-6649, 62-46688, 62-48589, 62-173295, 62-187092, 63-67189, and 1-244891, compounds described on pages 286 to 294 of xe2x80x9c11290 Chemical Compoundsxe2x80x9d edited by Kagakukogyo Nipposha, and compounds described on pages 11 to 65 of xe2x80x9cUV.EB Koka Handbook (Materials)xe2x80x9d edited by Kobunshi Kankokai can be suitably used. Of these compounds, compounds having two or more acryl or methacryl groups in the molecule are preferable, and those having a molecular weight of not more than 10,000, and preferably not more than 5,000 are more preferable.
The light sensitive composition of the invention contains the monomer described above in an amount of preferably 1.0 to 80.0% by weight, and more preferably 3.0 to 70.0% by weight, based on the solid components of the light sensitive composition.
The light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of the invention comprises the support described above, and provided thereon, a photopolymerizable light sensitive layer containing the light sensitive composition.
(Polymer Binder)
In the invention, the photopolymerizable light sensitive layer preferably comprises a polymer binder.
As the polymer binder can be used a polyacrylate resin, a polyvinylbutyral resin, a polyurethane resin, a polyamide resin, a polyester resin, an epoxy resin, a phenol resin, a polycarbonate resin, a polyvinyl butyral resin, a polyvinyl formal resin, a shellac resin, or another natural resin. These resins can be used as an admixture of two or more thereof.
The polymer binder in the invention is preferably a vinyl copolymer obtained by copolymerization of an acryl monomer, and more preferably a copolymer containing (a) a carboxyl group-containing monomer unit and (b) an alkyl methacrylate or alkyl acrylate unit as the copolymerization component.
Examples of the carboxyl group-containing monomer include an xcex1xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acid, for example, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, maleic acid, maleic anhydride, itaconic acid, itaconic anhydride or a carboxylic acid such as a half ester of phthalic acid with 2-hydroxymethacrylic acid.
Examples of the alkyl methacrylate or alkyl acrylate include an unsubstituted alkyl ester such as methylmethacrylate, ethylmethacrylate, propylmethacrylate, butylmethacrylate, amylmethacrylate, hexylmethacrylate, heptylmethacrylate, octylmethacrylate, nonylmethacrylate, decylmethacrylate, undecylmethacrylate, dodecylmethacrylate, methylacrylate, ethylacrylate, propylacrylate, butylacrylate, amylacrylate, hexylacrylate, heptylacrylate, octylacrylate, nonylacrylate, decylacrylate, undecylacrylate, or dodecylacrylate; a cyclic alkyl ester such as cyclohexyl methacrylate or cyclohexyl acrylate; and a substituted alkyl ester such as benzyl methacrylate, 2-chloroethyl methacrylate, N,N-dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate, glycidyl methacrylate, benzyl acrylate, 2-chloroethyl acrylate, N,N-dimethylaminoethyl acrylate or glycidyl acrylate.
The polymer binder in the invention can further contain, as another monomer unit, a monomer unit derived from the monomer described in the following items (1) through (14):
(1) A monomer having an aromatic hydroxy group, for example, o-, (p- or m-) hydroxystyrene, or o-, (p- or m-) hydroxyphenylacrylate;
(2) A monomer having an aliphatic hydroxy group, for example, 2-hydroxyethyl acrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate, N-methylolacrylamide, N-methylolmethacrylamide, 4-hydroxybutyl acrylate, 4-hydroxybutyl methacrylate, 5-hydroxypentyl acrylate, 5-hydroxypentyl methacrylate, 6-hydroxyhexyl acrylate, 6-hydroxyhexyl methacrylate, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)acrylamide, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)methacrylamide, or hydroxyethyl vinyl ether;
(3) A monomer having an aminosulfonyl group, for example, m- or p-aminosulfonylphenyl methacrylate, m- or p-aminosulfonylphenyl acrylate, N-(p-aminosulfonylphenyl) methacrylamide, or N-(p-aminosulfonylphenyl)acrylamide;
(4) A monomer having a sulfonamido group, for example, N-(p-toluenesulfonyl)acrylamide, or N-(p-toluenesulfonyl)-methacrylamide;
(5) An acrylamide or methacrylamide, for example, acrylamide, methacrylamide, N-ethylacrylamide, N-hexylacrylamide, N-cyclohexylacrylamide, N-phenylacrylamide, N-nitrophenylacrylamide, N-ethyl-N-phenylacrylamide, N-4-hydroxyphenylacrylamide, or N-4-hydroxyphenylmethacrylamide;
(6) A monomer having a fluorinated alkyl group, for example, trifluoromethyl acrylate, trifluoromethyl methacrylate, tetrafluoropropyl methacrylate, hexafluoropropyl methacrylate, octafluoropentyl acrylate, octafluoropentyl methacrylate, heptadecafluorodecyl methacrylate, heptadecafluorodecyl methacrylate, or N-butyl-N-(2-acryloxyethyl)heptadecafluorooctylsulfonamide;
(7) A vinyl ether, for example, ethyl vinyl ether, 2-chloroethyl vinyl ether, propyl vinyl ether, butyl vinyl ether, octyl vinyl ether, or phenyl vinyl ether;
(8) A vinyl ester, for example, vinyl acetate, vinyl chroloacetate, vinyl butyrate, or vinyl benzoate;
(9) A styrene, for example, styrene, methylstyrene, or chloromethystyrene;
(10) A vinyl ketone, for example, methyl vinyl ketone, ethyl vinyl ketone, propyl vinyl ketone, or phenyl vinyl ketone;
(11) An olefin, for example, ethylene, propylene, isobutylene, butadiene, or isoprene;
(12) N-vinylpyrrolidone, N-vinylcarbazole, or N-vinylpyridine,
(13) A monomer having a cyano group, for example, acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, 2-pentenenitrile, 2-methyl-3-butene nitrile, 2-cyanoethyl acrylate, or o-, m- or p-cyanostyrene;
(14) A monomer having an amino group, for example, N,N-diethylaminoethyl methacrylate, N,N-dimethylaminoethyl acrylate, N,N-dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate, polybutadiene urethane acrylate, N,N-dimethylaminopropyl acrylamide, N,N-dimethylacrylamide, acryloylmorpholine, N-isopropylacrylamide, or N,N-diethylacrylamide.
Further another monomer may be copolymerized with the above monomer. As the polymer binder is also preferred an unsaturated bond-containing copolymer which is obtained by reacting a carboxyl group contained in the above vinyl copolymer molecule with for example, a compound having a (meth)acryloyl group and an epoxy group. Examples of the compound having a (meth)acryloyl group and an epoxy group in the molecule include glycidyl acrylate, glycidyl methacrylate and an epoxy group-containing unsaturated compound disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 11-27196.
The weight average molecular weight of the above copolymer is preferably 10,000 to 200,000 measured by gel permeation chromatography (GPC), but is not limited thereto.
Other polymers such as a polyvinyl butyral resin, a polyurethane resin, a polyamide resin, a polyester resin, an epoxy resin, and a natural resin may be used as the polymer binder in combination with the vinyl copolymer described above.
The content of the polymer binder in the photopolymerizable light sensitive layer is preferably from 10 to 90% by weight, more preferably from 15 to 70% by weight, and still more preferably from 20 to 50% by weight in view of sensitivity. The addition amount of the vinyl copolymer is preferably from 50 to 100% by weight based on the total addition amount of the polymer binder.
The acid value of the polymer binder is preferably from 10 to 150, more preferably from 30 to 120, and still more preferably from 50 to 90, in view of balance of polarity of the light sensitive layer, which can prevent coagulation of pigment used in the light sensitive layer coating liquid.
The dry thickness of the photopolymerizable light sensitive layer is preferably 0.3 to 5 g/m2, and more preferably 0.5 to 3 g/m2.
(Photopolymerization Initiator)
In the invention, the light sensitive layer of the light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of the invention can contain a known polymerization initiator in addition to a polymerization initiator represented by formula (3) or (4).
Examples of the known photopolymerization initiator include carbonyl compounds, organic sulfur compounds, peroxides, redox compounds, azo or diazo compounds, halides and photo-reducing dyes disclosed in J. Kosar, xe2x80x9cLight Sensitive Systemsxe2x80x9d, Paragraph 5. The examples thereof are disclosed in British Patent No. 1,459,563.
Examples of the known photopolymerization initiator will be listed below, but are not limited thereto.
A benzoin derivative such as benzoin methyl ether, benzoin i-propyl ether, or xcex1,xcex1-dimethoxy-xcex1-phenylacetophenone; a benzophenone derivative such as benzophenone, 2,4-dichlorobenzophenone, o-benzoyl methyl benzoate, or 4,4xe2x80x2-bis (dimethylamino) benzophenone; a thioxanthone derivative such as 2-chlorothioxanthone, 2-i-propylthioxanthone; n anthraquinone derivative such as 2-chloroanthraquinone or 2-methylanthraquinone; an acridone derivative such as N-methylacridone or N-butylacridone; xcex1,xcex1-diethoxyacetophenone; benzil; fluorenone; xanthone; an uranyl compound; a triazine derivative disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 59-1281 and 61-9621 and Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 60-60104; an organic peroxide compound disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 59-1504 and 61-243807; a diazonium compound in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 43-23684, 44-6413, 47-1604 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,453; an organic azide compound disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,848,328, 2,852,379 and 2,940,853; orthoquinondiazide compounds disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 36-22062b, 37-13109, 38-18015 and 45-9610; various onium compounds disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-39162, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 59-14023 and xe2x80x9cMacromoleculesxe2x80x9d, Volume 10, p. 1307 (1977); azo compounds disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-142205; metal arene complexes disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 1-54440, European Patent Nos. 109,851 and 126,712, and xe2x80x9cJournal of Imaging Sciencexe2x80x9d, Volume 30, p. 174 (1986); (oxo) sulfonium organoboron complexes disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 5-213861 and 5-255347; titanocenes disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 59-152396 and 61-151197; transition metal complexes containing a transition metal such as ruthenium disclosed in xe2x80x9cCoordination Chemistry Reviewxe2x80x9d, Volume 84, p. 85-277 (1988) and Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 2-182701; 2,4,5-triarylimidazol dimmer disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 3-209477; carbon tetrabromide; and organic halide compounds disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 59-107344.
(Sensitizing Dye)
In the invention, the light sensitive layer of the light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of the invention can contain a known sensitizing dye in addition to a spectral sensitizing dye (hereinafter referred to also as simply a sensitizing dye) represented by formula (1) or (2). Examples of the known sensitizing dyes, which can induce sensitivity to the wavelengths of the visible and near infrared regions, include cyanines, phthalocyanines, merocyanines, porphyrins, spiro compounds, ferrocenes, fluorenes, fulgides, imidazoles, perylenes, phenazines, phenothiazines, polyenes, azo compounds, diphenylmethanes, triphenylmethanes, polymethine acridines, cumarines, ketocumarines, quinacridones, indigos, styryl dyes, pyrylium dyes, pyrromethene dyes, pyrazolotriazole compounds, benzothiazole compounds, barbituric acid derivatives, thiobarbituric acid derivatives, and compounds disclosed in European Patent No. 568,993, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,811 and 5,227,227, and Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 2001-125255 and 11-271969.
The content ratio of the photopolymerization initiator represented by formula (3) or (4) to the sensitizing dye represented by formula (1) or (2) in the light sensitive layer of the light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of the invention is preferably from 1:100 to 100:1 by mol.
(Various Additives)
The coating liquid for the photopolymerizable light sensitive layer in the invention preferably contains a polymerization inhibitor in addition to the compounds described above, in order to prevent undesired polymerization of the ethylenically unsaturated bond-containing monomer during the manufacture or after storage of the light sensitive planographic printing plate. Examples of the polymerization inhibitor include hydroquinone, p-methoxyphenol, di-t-butyl-p-cresol, pyrrogallol, t-butylcatechol, benzoquinone, 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis (3-methyl-6-t-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis (4-methyl-6-t-butylphenol), N nitrosophenylhydroxylamine cerous salt, and 2-t-butyl-6-(3-t-butyl-6-hydroxy-5-mrthylbenzyl)-4-methylphenyl acrylate.
The polymerization inhibitor content is preferably 0.01 to 5% by weight based on the total solid content of the photopolymerizable light sensitive layer composition. Further, in order to prevent polymerization induced by oxygen, a higher fatty acid such as behenic acid or a higher fatty acid derivative such as behenic amide may be added to the layer, or may be localized on the surface of the layer in the drying step after coating. The higher fatty acid or higher fatty acid derivative content is preferably 0.5 to 10% by weight based on the total solid content of the photopolymerizable light sensitive layer composition.
A colorant can be also used. As the colorant can be used known materials including commercially available materials. Examples of the colorant include those described in revised edition xe2x80x9cGanryo Binranxe2x80x9d, edited by Nippon Ganryo Gijutu Kyoukai (published by Seibunndou Sinkosha), or xe2x80x9cColor Index Binranxe2x80x9d.
Kinds of the pigment include black pigment, yellow pigment, red pigment, brown pigment, violet pigment, blue pigment, green pigment, fluorescent pigment, and metal powder pigment. Examples of the pigment include inorganic pigment (such as titanium dioxide, carbon black, graphite, zinc oxide, Prussian blue, cadmium sulfide, iron oxide, or chromate of lead, zinc, barium or calcium); and organic pigment (such as azo pigment, thioindigo pigment, anthraquinone pigment, anthanthrone pigment, triphenedioxazine pigment, vat dye pigment, phthalocyanine pigment or its derivative, or quinacridone pigment).
Among these pigment, pigment is preferably used which does not substantially have absorption in the absorption wavelength regions of a spectral sensitizing dye used according to a laser for exposure. The absorption of the pigment used is not more than 0.05, obtained from the reflection spectrum of the pigment measured employing an integrating sphere and employing light with the wavelength of the laser used. The pigment content is preferably 0.1 to 10% by weight, and more preferably 0.2 to 5% by weight, based on the total solid content of the photopolymerizable light sensitive layer composition.
When an argon laser (488 nm) or an SHG-YAG laser (532 nm) is used as a light source for exposure, violet pigment or blue pigment is preferably used in view of the above absorption wavelength relationship or image visibility after the exposure. Such pigment examples include Cobalt Blue, cerulean blue, alkali blue lake, Victria Blue lake, metal free phthalocyanine, Phthalocyanine Blue, Fast Sky Blue, Indanthrene Blue, indigo, dioxane violet, isoviolanthrone violet, Indanthrone Blue, and Indanthrene BC. Among these, Phthalocyanine Blue and dioxane violet are preferred.
The above composition can contain a surfactant as a coatability improving agent, as long as performance of the invention is not jeopardized. The surfactant is preferably a fluorine-contained surfactant.
Further, in order to improve the light sensitive layer, the layer can contain an inorganic filler or a plasticizer such as dioctyl phthalate, dimethyl phthalate or tricresyl phosphate. The content of such a material is preferably not more than 10% by weight, based on the total solid content of the light sensitive layer composition.
(Protective Layer: Oxygen Shielding Layer)
A protective layer is preferably provided the photopolymerizable light sensitive layer of the light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of the invention. It is preferred that the protective layer (oxygen shielding layer) is highly soluble in a developer (generally an alkaline solution) described later. Polyvinyl alcohol or polyvinyl pyrrolidone is preferably used in the protective layer. Polyvinyl alcohol has the effect of preventing oxygen from transmitting and polyvinyl pyrrolidone has the effect of increasing adhesion between the oxygen shielding layer and the light sensitive layer adjacent thereto.
Besides the above two polymers, the oxygen shielding layer may contain a water soluble polymer such as polysaccharide, polyethylene glycol, gelatin, glue, casein, hydroxyethyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, methyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl starch, gum arabic, sucrose octacetate, ammonium alginate, sodium alginate, polyvinyl amine, polyethylene oxide, polystyrene sulfonic acid, polyacrylic acid, or a water soluble polyamide.
In the light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of the invention, adhesive strength between the oxygen shielding layer and the light sensitive layer is preferably not less than 35 mN/mm, and more preferably not less than 75 mN/mm. Preferred composition of the protective layer is disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 10-10742.
The adhesive strength in the invention can be measured according to the following procedure.
When an adhesive tape with sufficient adhesive strength having a predetermined width is adhered onto the oxygen shielding layer, and then peeled at an angle of 90xc2x0 to the plane of the light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor, strength necessary to peel the oxygen shielding layer from the light sensitive layer is measured as the adhesive strength.
The protective layer may further contain a surfactant or a matting agent. The protective layer is formed, coating on the light sensitive layer a coating liquid in which the above protective layer composition is dissolved in an appropriate coating solvent, and drying. The main solvent of the coating solvent is preferably water or an alcohol solvent such as methanol, ethanol, or iso-propanol.
The thickness of the protective layer is preferably 0.1 to 5.0 xcexcm, and more preferably 0.5 to 3.0 xcexcm.
(Coating)
The solvents used in the preparation of a coating liquid for the photopolymerizable light sensitive layer in the invention include an alcohol such as sec-butanol, isobutanol, n-hexanol, or benzyl alcohol; a polyhydric alcohol such as diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, tetraethylene glycol, or 1,5-pentanediol; an ether such as propylene glycol monobutyl ether, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether, or tripropylene glycol monomethyl ether; a ketone or aldehyde such as diacetone alcohol, cyclohexanone, or methyl cyclohexanone; and an ester such as ethyl lactate, butyl lactate, diethyl oxalate, or methyl benzoate.
The prepared coating liquid for the photopolymerizable light sensitive layer is coated on a support according to a conventional method, and dried to obtain a light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor. Examples of the coating method include an air doctor coating method, a blade coating method, a wire bar coating method, a knife coating method, a dip coating method, a reverse roll coating method, a gravure coating method, a cast coating method, a curtain coating method, and an extrusion coating method.
A low drying temperature of the coated light sensitive layer cannot provide sufficient printing durability, while too a high drying temperature of the coated light sensitive layer results in marangoni and produces fog at non-image portions. The drying temperature is preferably from 60 to 160xc2x0 C., more preferably from 80 to 140xc2x0 C., and still more preferably from 90 to 120xc2x0 C.
(Image Formation Method)
A method of forming an image on the light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of the invention comprises imagewise exposing the light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor described above, and developing the exposed plate with a developer described later.
The light sources for forming an image on the light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor of the invention include, for example, a laser, an emission diode, a xenon flush lamp, a halogen lamp, a carbon arc light, a metal halide lamp, a tungsten lamp, a high pressure mercury lamp, and a non-electrode light source.
When the light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor is imagewise exposed at one time, a mask material having a negative image pattern made of a light shielding material is put on the plate to be in close contact with the plate, and exposure is carried out through the mask.
When an array light such as an emission diode array is used or exposure using a halogen lamp, a metal halide lamp or a tungsten lamp is controlled using an optical shutter material such as liquid crystal or PLZT, a digital exposure according to an image signal is possible and preferable. In this case, direct writing is possible without using any mask material.
When a laser is used for exposure, which can be condensed in the beam form, scanning exposure according to an image can be carried out, and direct writing is possible without using any mask material. When the laser is employed for imagewise exposure, a highly dissolved image can be obtained, since it is easy to condense its exposure spot in minute size.
As the laser, argon laser, Hexe2x80x94Ne gas laser, YAG laser or semi-conductor laser is preferably used. In the invention, a semiconductor laser employing a InGaN type material, which can continuously emit light with a wavelength of from 380 to 430 nm, are especially preferably used in markedly exhibiting the effects of the invention.
A laser scanning method by means of a laser beam includes a method of scanning on an outer surface of a cylinder, a method of scanning on an inner surface of a cylinder and a method of scanning on a plane. In the method of scanning on an outer surface of a cylinder, laser beam exposure is conducted while a drum around which a recording material is wound is rotated, in which main scanning is represented by the rotation of the drum, while sub-scanning is represented by the movement of the laser beam. In the method of scanning on an inner surface of a cylinder, a recording material is fixed on the inner surface of a drum, a laser beam is emitted from the inside, and main scanning is carried out in the circumferential direction by rotating a part of or an entire part of an optical system, while sub-scanning is carried out in the axial direction by moving straight a part of or an entire part of the optical system in parallel with a shaft of the drum. In the method of scanning on a plane, main scanning by means of a laser beam is carried out through a combination of a polygon mirror, a galvano mirror and an F xcex8 lens, and sub-scanning is carried out by moving a recording medium. The method of scanning on an outer surface of a cylinder and the method of scanning on an inner surface of a cylinder are more suitable for high density recording because they make it easy to enhance a precision of an optical system.
(Developing Solution)
The light sensitive planographic printing plate precursor used in the invention is subjected to imagewise exposure to harden the exposed portions of the photopolymerizable light sensitive layer, and subjected to developing treatment employing an alkaline developing solution to remove unexposed portions of the layer, whereby an image is formed. As the developer, a conventional alkali developer can be used. Examples of the developing solution include an alkali developing solution containing inorganic alkali agents such as sodium silicate, potassium silicate, ammonium silicate, sodium secondary phosphate, potassium secondary phosphate, ammonium secondary phosphate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate, ammonium bicarbonate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, ammonium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, potassium hydrogen carbonate, ammonium hydrogen carbonate, sodium borate, potassium borate, ammonium borate, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, ammonium hydroxide, and lithium hydroxide.
The developing solution may contain organic alkali agents such as monomethylamine, dimethylamine, trimethylamine, monoethylamine, diethylamine, triethylamine, monoisopropylamine, diisopropylamine, butylamine, monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, monoisopropanolamine, diisopropanolamine, ethyleneimine, ethylenediamine, and pyridine.
These alkali agents can be used singly or in combination of two or more kinds thereof. The developing solution may optionally contain a surfactant such as an anionic surfactant, an amphoteric surfactant or alcohol.
The developer in the invention is preferably an aqueous solution, which has a silicate concentration of 1.0% by weight in terms of SiO2, and has a pH of from 8.5 to 12.5. The aqueous solution may contain other additives. It is preferred that the aqueous solution further contains a surfactant in an amount of from 0.1 to 5.0% by weight. It is also preferred that the aqueous solution further contains the components described in the developing solution above.